Old Friends, New Beginnings
by simplet77
Summary: 3 1/2 years after leaving Hogwarts, new DADA teacher, Hermione Granger returns and finds her old "friend" Luna Lovegood is the new Charms teacher. Read and find out what crazy thing Luna will do next to try and woo Hermione. HermioneLuna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bringing It All Back

It was no more 29 degrees outside of the castle and Hermione felt this to the fullest extent. As soon as Hermione had carefully guided her way down the stairs, the heat from the train left and she only had the cold now. "Ms. Granger?" a shriveled up old man asked politely as he moved towards the woman.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she spun around in search of the voice.

"Miss. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man said as he bowed low to the ground. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything in return. She had been expecting McGonagall to come and greet her. She didn't even know this man and it showed clearly from her expression. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gerald Blunt, the new caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He recited.

"Pleasures all mine." Hermione said with a soft smile. Gerald nodded and reached for her suitcases, but she insisted that she carry them herself.

"Ofcourse miss." Gerald said sullenly. Hermione thanked him as he lifted her into the carriage. "So tell me Miss. Granger…why did you decide to come back to Hogwarts?" Gerald asked curiously as he looked back at expectantly. Hermione coughed nervously but answered anyway.

"I lived in Australia with my Aunt Misty but I also had a home at Hogwarts…and since my home life…isn't…amazing at this point…I thought I could possibly return to my home away from home." Hermione said sincerely, a blush evident on her cheeks. Gerald nodded, understanding oozed from his eyes as he watched the woman look through her bag in search of something. "Here…" Hermione said as she triumphantly held up a book.

"Miss?" he asked confused.

"Here…take it. I've read it a good 40 times already." She replied as she thrust the small, red hard back book into the caretaker's hands. The title was War and Peace.

"What? How did you know?" he asked quietly. She chuckled.

"I recognized you. This is one of my favorite books of all time Mr. Tolstoy." She said earnestly. He laughed.

"Nonsense. From now on, my name is Gerald Blunt." Hermione nodded slightly but the smile she wore stayed on her face for the rest o the ride to the school. "Here you are Miss." Gerald said as he opened the door for her and ran around to get her coat and such.

The whole grand hall was filled with students of all different shapes, sizes and colors. The first years were waiting anxiously for their sorting while the others watched at their tables expectantly for their new arrivals. McGonagall was at the head, looking proudly down at her pupils. She noticed Hermione standing awkwardly at the end of the aisle with Gerald and ushered the shy woman to her. The students all stared and whispered. Victoria jumped up and down, waving to her "aunt" from her seat at the Ravenclaw table, to which Hermione smiled in return. Victoria was Hermione's favorite. She knew it wasn't right of her to choose favorites, but the 2nd year had stolen her heart from the day that Bill and Fleur brought her back from the hospital. And if you asked Victoria who her favorite aunt or uncle was, she would immediately answer "Auntie Hermione ofcourse."

Hermione continued her walk till she reached the raven haired headmistress. McGonagall smiled gently at her as she pointed to a seat next to the Herbology teacher, Professor Hooch. As she took her seat, Hermione looked back towards the doors in just enough time to catch Gerald closing the doors behind him hurriedly. The socializing continued until McGonagall stood up and hushed the grinning students.

"This year I have the honor to announce two new professors to the staff of Hogwarts. Both have gone to this very school and are highly educated in their selected skill." This surprised Hermione. She had thought that she was the only new teacher this year. She had heard from some students that she had passed by upon entering the castle, that Professor Flickwick (is that how you spell it?) had been sent to an indefinite term at St. Mungo's (again, I suck a spelling so…is this also spelled wrong?) after one of his spells had back fired and hit him. She looked up and down the table but noticed no new face.

The huge wooden doors swung open and wind rushed through the now opened doors, flickering out some candles placed near the doors. There with Gerald was none other then Hermione's old "friend" from Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood.

"Miss. Granger." Professor Hooch said harshly. All eyes were on her, including Luna's, who was gazing at the brunette with smiling eyes. After a few moments of silence, she understood what was happening. She stood up and walked towards Professor McGonagall.

"This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, Professor Granger. She will also be the new head of the Gryffindor house." McGonagall said with a smile as she pushed Hermione towards the wooden podium. Cheers from said house rang through the building as she nodded and smiled at her new house. Hermione said a few words about herself and quickly returned to her seat. By then Luna had made her way to her seat, which was coincidentally right next to Hermione's. No one noticed Luna's entrance since all, yes even the Slytherians (again spelling, please help) listened intently to the young woman.

"And this is your new Charms teacher, Professor Lovegood. She will also be the new head of the Ravenclaw house." McGonagall said with a grin in the blond's direction which said blond returned immediately. The Ravenclaw house roared to life with cheers and yells. After they had quieted down all eyes turned towards the silver haired woman's direction. Instead of talking to the classes, Luna simply stood up and nodded with a smile. Luna had noticed Hermione immediately. Ofcourse she remembered her from Hogwarts, but this Hermione was very different. She had curves and her hair was softer and straighter (which is the main reason why everyone stared at her as she talked).

Luna never had made a big fuss over what she got and what she didn't but one thing was for sure; if Luna tried hard enough, she could have anything, anyone she wanted. Fortunately for her, Hermione had been her obsession since the middle of 5th year. Unfortunately (some will say differently though) for Hermione, Luna never gave up what she truly wanted. That was the reason why Luna had taken the job in the first place; she would finally have a reason to see Hermione again.

**A/N- thanks for reading. I usually write either FleurHermione stories or South of Nowhere, but recently I have gotten into LunaHermione. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please RR.**


	2. Step One

Chapter 2- Step One

Hermione waited for her 2nd years to quiet down enough to hear her. "Quiet down class." She said in a playful mannerism. Her class chuckled but listened to her. "Thank you." She said with a smile. The class beamed back and looked to the boards for directions. Hermione was, no doubt, one of the most loved teachers by all houses. Though Gryffindors bent to her ever whim, even Slytherians couldn't deny her a thing. Another favorite teacher was Professor Lovegood. From what Hermione had heard from her students, Luna was quite the…interesting teacher. While Luna was head of Ravenclaw, the class that spoke the highest of her was Huffelpuff.

"Today we will be learning a spell to disable an opponent, Expelliarmous (how is it spelled?). Now take out your wands please." The class obeyed silently. Hermione heard the door creak as someone went to close it behind them. Not turning around, Hermione called over her shoulder, "And what excuse do you have for me today hmmm?"

"I have no excuse for anything." A soft, dreamy voice said back as the new Charms teacher entered the room. Hermione spun around, confused by the voice.

"Lu…Professor Lovegood, what are you doing in here?" she stuttered.

"I have no classes today so I thought…why not go see my good friend Hermione?" Hermione blushed at the use of her first name but just nodded to an empty chair near the door. Luna smiled brightly and took her seat. She sat quietly through the whole lesson and even helped one or two students when Hermione was working with the others.

After everyone left, Hermione stood up from grading papers and walked over to a still sitting Luna, who, despite the lack there of attention from her crush, stayed where she was. "How are classes going Luna?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to the blond.

"Very well, thank you. How are your classes?" she asked in return politely.

"Pretty good." Hermione smiled as they cut the chit chat short and began to talk about things in their personal lives, families etc. Hermione was extremely excited (though she didn't know why) to find out that Luna was still single, though she lost her smile when Luna brought up Ron.

"So…how is your relationship with Ron going?" Luna asked politely, knowing that she was going to get one answer, but all the while she was praying for the opposite. 'For all I know, they are married and have child already.' thought Luna glumly.

"Uhhh…me and Ronald…we just didn't…click." Hermione stammered out as a reply. Luna's face lit up but dimmed when she noticed the sadness on Hermione's face.

"Hermione…are you alright?" Luna asked, concerned as she placed a small hand on the older girls shoulder.

"Yes…I'm alright Luna, thank you." Hermione said as she straightened herself up and turned to face Luna. "Do you like anyone Luna?" Hermione asked curiously. Luna looked in total disarray when she heard that question.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Do you fancy anyone?" Hermione repeated as she moved closer.

"I…I…that I do…I do fancy someone." Luna said as she hid the blush that had come out in full force.

"Who?" Hermione asked hastily. She too blushed after a second of silence but looked to Luna for an answer anyway.

"Um…ummmm…" Luna tried to get out. Hermione was quite confused by her behavior since Luna never got nervous or uncomfortable and it made Hermione mad at herself because she had put Luna in that specific place.

"Luna…you don't have to…" Hermione trailed off as Professor Hooch rushed into the classroom and looked for the pair.

"Luna…come quick…your students…" breathed Hooch heavily as she waited for Luna to collect her cloak and such. As soon as Luna heard 'students' she quickly grabbed her cloak and followed Hooch while she sent an apologetic smile in Hermione's direction. Hermione nodded, amused, though she wanted to know what was going on with Luna even more now.

For the rest of the week, Luna came to see Hermione every morning and stayed until Hermione had finished grading papers or tutoring one of her students. It was become somewhat of a ritual for the pair to have all of their meals together and would usually (depending on the weather) go walking near the Black Lake. The students had gotten used to seeing Luna slip in during their classes, sure not to cause a distraction. Though no one told her when Luna did slip in, Hermione always knew.

3 Months Later

All Hermione heard was the occasional scratch of her quill and the sound of Luna's soft humming. "Hermione?" Luna asked suddenly as she looked up and the girl's eyes met.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" She asked curiously. Hermione sat still-shocked but managed to nod.

"Good…it's a date then." Luna said happily as she jumped around at the desk. Only after seeing the affects of her words did she realize what she had just said. "Hermione…I only meant that…" but she stopped herself. Hermione had stood up and had begun to walk towards her.

"It's a date." Hermione agreed with a satisfied smile and called out a goodbye as she walked out of the classroom. Luna stood there, occasionally looking around and pinching herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming…though in her dream they were NOT going to Hogsmeade, that's for damn sure. Luna smile crookedly as she remembered her dream from the other night. Let's just say it most defiantly wasn't PG-13. After she had gotten over the initial shock, a gleeful smile graced Luna's face as she started to skip off to see her students for her nightly check in. She also wanted to tell Claire (a 7th year that had become very close to her) about what had happened with Hermione.

**A/N- Thanks for all the alerts and such but some reviews would be nice too (wink wink nudge nudge). Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, hopefully you liked it. Here is a question, should Claire become a problem for the hopeful couple? Yes? No? Trust me, these chapters are just fluff, the next ones should give this some body so don't stop reading yet. BTW, this story should only be about 6 or 7 chapters. Thanks again. RR please.**


	3. Declarations

Chapter 3- Declarations

"Night Sara." Luna said quietly as she closed the first year's door behind her. She turned on her heel and quickly made her way to Claire's room. She knocked twice and awaited Claire's response anxiously. After a moment she heard two knocks in return. She scurried down the iron spiral stairs and walked out of Ravenclaw Tower. Claire and Luna had become quick friends since the beginning of the year. They would meet at the Black Lake when either one had important news to tell the other. They had just started the double knocking recently though. She took a seat on a black boulder and entertained herself by scanning the lake for night life. After about five minutes, Luna heard a soft "pop" and looked up in the direction of the sound eagerly. There stood Claire Turner. Claire had plain brown medium length hair and brown eyes. To most, Claire was an ordinary girl, but to Luna, she was a brilliant witch and an amazing friend. "Hello Claire." Luna said smilingly slightly at the younger girl.

"Luna" Claire replied with a small smile and a nod. She quietly took a seat next to her professor and waited for her to begin.

"Do you remember Hermione?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Professor Granger? The one you've been crushing on?" Claire asked, faking a second of thought. Since Claire had always been the serious one in the pair, Luna was momentarily stunned, which Claire looked highly amused about. After she had gotten over the shock, Luna smiled brightly and nodded yes.

"Yes, that's her."

"Then yes, yes I do know Hermione." Claire said with another smile.

"Well…I took your advice…" Luna began but was interrupted by Claire's chuckle and her saying,

"Really…you finally did it?" curiosity overriding her features. Luna looked down and blushed, which was a very rare sight to behold. "No way! No way!" Claire shouted, clearly not believing what she had just seen. "And?" she shouted. Luna giggled and motioned for Claire to lower her voice.

"I asked her to come to Hogsmeade with me and she said…" Luna stopped again as Claire put her hands up.

"Wait a second. Cue dramatic music, dun dun dunnnnn…….okay, I'm done." Luna chuckled but continued.

"and she said yes." Screaming insured, came from Claire and when she had finished, she looked like she had just busted her lungs.

"No way! So you guys are gonna go on a date right?"

"Yep…well…at least I think it's a date." Luna trialed off nervously.

"Wait, hold on. Did you ask her on a date or not?" Claire asked, completely confused by this new tidbit of information.

"Well…I mentioned a date but I don't know if she sees it that way." Luna said softly with a sadden shrug.

"Nope…I'm not gonna let this happen." Claire said strongly as she stood up and began to make her way back to the castle.

"Wait…where are you going? What aren't you going to let happen? Claire!" Luna shouted as the younger girl disappeared from her sight.

Luna waited all night for Claire to return to the common room that night but she didn't until almost the beginning of Luna's first class. "Where have you been?" Luna asked exasperatedly as she magically appeared from behind Claire who was trying to sneak back into the room.

"Crap Luna! You scared the shit out of me." Claire said as she put a hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Luna began nicely. "Where have you been?" she continued in a more demanding tone.

"Out." Claire replied casually as she began her walk to the stairs.

"Out where?" Luna persisted.

"Places."

"What places?" Luna continued.

"Different places." Claire said as she made her way up the spiral stairs, Luna in tow. Just as she was about to ask again, Claire closed the door loudly behind Luna. "If you really must know, I went to go see Professor Granger." Claire said as she hurriedly began to change into a clean pair of her school robes.

"What?" Luna yelled.

"I just wanted to know if she thought it was a date too." Claire said in a small voice. Neither Luna nor Professor Lovegood had ever yelled at her…or anyone for that matter.

"I'm sorry Claire." Luna said quickly as she lowered her voice to its normal level. She had no idea where that anger had come from. She really didn't want Hermione thinking that she was clingy or some sort of stalker. She was honestly scared, no, petrified that Hermione didn't see it the same way she did.

"So…do you want to know what she said?" Claire asked brightly after an amount of silence had passed between the pair.

"Ofcourse!" Luna shrieked happily as she bounced on Claire's bed.

"Well…after the shock of seeing one of her students outside of her house at midnight wore off, she was surprisingly calm about why I was there. We had tea and talked about…" Claire was interrupted by Luna who just gave her a look. The look that said "I don't care, get to the good stuff will ya?". "Anyway, I asked her and she said that…"

**A/N- Cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry it's taken me this long to update. I had absolutely no inspiration to write. I even though about ending the story cause I couldn't think of how to continue it (sad, I know). But I got threw it and hopefully I'll get back into posting regularly. Just wanted to let you all know that all the reviews made me want to continue (I mean who can let down a bunch of amazing fans?). Anyway, review and make me one happy person. I would love some new ideas if anyone has any to spare. RR please.**


End file.
